1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to apparatus and methods for providing a hydrophobic coating on the face of an ink jet printing head to prevent droplets of ink from clinging to the face of the printing head and clogging the ink jet nozzles.
2. Description of Related Art
It is known in the art to provide a hard, diamondlike hydrophobic coating on the face of an ink jet printing head to prevent droplets of ink from clinging to the face of a printing head and clogging the ink jet nozzles. The hydrophobic coating layer is adhered to the face of the ink jet printing head during manufacture. The prior art hydrophobic coating layers are relatively expensive to produce, and they add significantly to the cost of manufacturing ink jet printing heads.